Desiderata
by Karla YtF
Summary: Prométemelo, prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo como eso... tu vivirás Sirius, vivirás y yo también, envejeceremos juntos y solo entonces moriremos. Aquella vez Sirius no solamente huyó de su casa, abrazó una nueva vida. Warn: Intento Suicidio.


**Desiderata**

Karla

_Standing cold in victory and longing for some sun_

_Begging still for mercy when the time for truth has come_

_Leave here. Turn home_

_We're all dry and dead and gone and not to breathe again_

_Leave here. Turn home_

_

* * *

_Lo cansado no era soportarlo todo, las peleas, los gritos, los golpes; lo cansado no era el dolor físico, ni siquiera el hambre al no haber probado bocado en tres días seguidos, no el no poder ignorar los insultos a sus amigos, la gente que verdaderamente le importaba y explotar y recibir a cambio una serie de golpes y maldiciones que a un chico de dieciséis años acabarían por romper, no, Sirius era más fuerte que eso, de verdad lo era.

Para todos, para el mundo, Sirius era un chico recio, un chico soñador pero conciente de sus limitaciones y sus mismos potenciales. Sirius Black era un chico apuesto, venerado por el sexo femenino y uno que otro masculino. Sirius era un chico hábil en demasiados aspectos, académicos y deportistas; tenía un don para ser único. Era un chico cariñoso y de noble corazón, incluso con los que no conocía; Sirius nunca juzgaba sin antes conocer y para aquellos a los que conocía y sabía que se merecían su apoyo y amistad, era la persona más fiel que pudiera existir.

Sin duda era un chico dulce, divertido, con un futuro brillante si así se lo proponía, lo tenía todo.

Para Sirius era un perdedor y estaba cansado, estaba cansado de serlo.

Miró sus muñecas de reojo. Las marcas seguían ahí y seguirían, como un recordatorio de lo mal que habían estado las cosas en determinado momento, en todo momento.

James, su mejor amigo y hermano del alma, lo había encontrado en el baño de prefectos un día antes de que las vacaciones de verano del quinto año empezaran. Aún podía recordar el rostro pálido de James, el temblor en sus manos mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse; el mismo Sirius estaba casi inconciente y para su mal fortuna lo recordaba, recordaba el miedo y dolor que le había hecho pasar a su amigo. Apenas tenían en la memoria los susurros apenas audibles que James alcanzaba a formular, _estarás bien, todo estará bien_, le decía sin que el mismo James estuviera convencido, _ya casi llegamos a la enfermería, resiste Sirius_.

Y resistió, por que era Sirius Black y Sirius Black no moriría en un baño por su propia mano, no, Sirius era más fuerte que eso.

Lo mantuvieron en secreto, solamente la enfermera, el profesor Dumbledore, James y los padres de Sirius supieron de eso. Poco James se había enterado de lo que le había estado esperando a Sirius en su casa, una semana después, después de deshonrar de tal forma el apellido de la familia.

_- Prométemelo. - Le había pedido James la tarde siguiente cuando Sirius abrió los ojos. - Prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo como eso... tu vivirás Sirius, vivirás y yo también y creceremos y tendremos hijos y nuestros hijos se harán mejores amigos, ya lo verás. Yo me casaré con Evans y tu con alguna puta que te haga caso y seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos, nos saldrán arrugas y canas, te pondrás horrible, de verdad que si, nos haremos ancianos, envejeceremos juntos y solo entonces moriremos, sonriéndole a la muerte, contentos con la vida, prométemelo._

Y como buen mejor amigo se lo prometió.

Abrió los ojos intentando bloquear aquellos recuerdos. Se encontraba en su habitación, la tan roja y naranja, la tan rebelde, su maldita jaula donde lo mantenían encerrado y él sin siquiera intentar liberarse. Estaba sentando en la cama, hacía dos días que le había gritado a su padre, harto de aquellas palabras de odio en contra de los Potter y de todos aquellos en los que pensaba. Se había levantado del comedor y aventado el plato de la cena y también se había ganado un ojo morado y una costilla rota y dos días hasta ahora sin comer.

Lo difícil no era sobrevivir, lo difícil era vivir, era saberte vivo y saberte atrapado sin una salida que ni siquiera te atrevías a crear, sin nada y sin nadie.

_- ¿Si algo llegara a pasar, puedo contar contigo?. - Sirius le había preguntado a James antes de despedirse en el andén 9 3/4 aquellas vacaciones._

_- Hasta el final. - _(1)

No tenía a nadie por que sabía que no podía depender de nadie, nadíe podía salvarlo, no de esta forma tan patética.

- Mis padres te hablan. - En tal letargo estaba que ni siquiera notó cuando Regulus abrió la puerta y entró. - Será mejor que no los hagas esperar. - Dijo en voz baja, casi como una sugerencia y salió.

Vio su vida pasar en frente de él en tan solo unos segundos y era lo mismo, todo era igual, el mismo infierno y no podía soportar la idea, no podía. Se recordó pensando lo mismo aquella vez antes de ir directo al baño de prefectos pero no necesitaba un arma para actuar esta vez, tenía todo lo que requería allá abajo.

- De verdad que espero que esta vez hayas aprendido tu lección. - Le dijo Orión Black cuando los pasos de su hijo mayor fueron escuchados en la sala. Lo bellos ojos grises no reflejaban absolutamente nada, el brillo que suelen mantener en Hogwarts había desvanecido. Sirius había perdido peso casi en extremo estas vacaciones, estaba cansado y no podía seguir ocultándolo.

- Tu padre y yo estamos hartos de tu actitud Sirius y si no puedes corregirla creo que es inútil que vuelvas a Hogwarts este año. - Habló Walburga con aquel aire solemne que caracterizaba a los Black. Aquello pareció despertar un poco a su hijo.

- No, yo, he aprendido... - Tartamudeó entrecerrando los ojos, como esperando escapar en un insomnio inexistente.

- No lo creo. - Declaró su padre después de unos segundos. - Dudo mucho que dejes de juntarte con tus sucios amigos, que dejes de pensar tus estúpidas ideas, que dejes de ser el perdedor en el que te has convertido. - Sirius lo miró a los ojos sin poder negar una sola palabra. - Pero tampoco permitiremos que deshonres el buen nombre de la familia, no, no regresarás a ese colegio. - Terminó sin ver el parpadeo rápido de su hijo. - Ahora sube a tu habitación. - Pero Sirius no se movió.

Y nuevamente vio su vida pasar rápidamente, atrapado en esa casa, atrapado en esa familia, viviendo sus vidas. Sus padres lo habían llevado de la mano hasta ese punto y lo habían dejado ahí, para que se pudriera como ellos. Vio todo su futuro en un solo parpadeo y supo entonces que no podría vivirlo.

_- Prométemelo. -_ Recordó a James diciendo. Y cerró los puños, respiró hondo, apenas escuchó a su madre escupiendo un _¿Qué esperas?. _

- Te lo prometo. - Murmuró para si mismo.

- ¡¿Acaso no me estás escuchando?!. - Gritó su padre mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia Sirius.

- No lo haré. - Declaró con una voz débil.

- ¿Qué?. -

- No lo haré. - Dijo casi gritando, firme. - Regresaré a Hogwarts, seguiré con ellos, seré quien debo ser, quien quiero ser, una persona no un ser despreciable como todos ustedes. - Mientras iba hablando su fuerza se fue incrementando. Vio la mandíbula de su padre apretarse, la mano de su madre tallar su ojos.

- No te estoy preguntando, harás lo que yo te diga. - Y levantó su varita de golpe pero Sirius lo había estado esperando y rápidamente sacó la suya.

- ¡Si te atreves a tocarme de nuevo juro que te mato, estoy harto de ti y de la maldita vida a la que me has condenado!. - Apuntaba fieramente a su padre, lo escuchó reír.

- ¿Crees que puedes conmigo muchacho?. - Sirius no supo como, ni siquiera alcanzó a ver pero cuando lo notó su varita ya estaba en el suelo. Aquello no hizo que su voluntad le abandonara. - ¡Yo soy el que está harto de ti, Crucio!. - El chico gritó en su lugar pero no se movió, no pudo, sin embargo, el grito. - ¡Eres una vergüenza para la familia, no permitiré que nos sigas dando tantas penas!. - Sirius dió un paso hacia atrás justo antes de sentir el siguiente _Crucio _de su padre, fue cuando no pudo más y cayó de rodilla al suelo.

- La única forma de que me doblegues es que me mates, ya lo debería de saber. - Habló respirando con dificultad pero lo suficientemente fuerte y firme como para darse a entender.

- Lo haré. - Dijo Orión después de un largo silencio. - Lo haré si es necesario. - Sirius lo vio en los ojos de su padre, que hablaba con la verdad y lo cierto es que no esperaba que fuera de otra forma, conocía al hombre y era cierto que prefería perder a su hijo que manchar el apellido. De un brinco y tras la pausa que había hecho su padre, Sirius dio un brinco y se puso de pie, dando la vuelta y corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa.

- ¡Avada...!. - Escuchó el grito del hombre y cerró los ojos sin dejar de correr.

- Stupefy. - La voz de su madre susurró y fue entonces cuando se detuvo, justo frente a la puerta, después de escuchar el peso desplomarse justo detrás de él. Su padre yacía inconciente en el suelo. Lo miró sin entender y luego alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos bien abiertos de su madre, mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca. - Mira lo que me has hecho hacer. - Y la mujer corrió a lado de su esposo.

- Madre... - Intentó decir mientras buscaba la perilla con el tacto.

- ¿Por qué?. - Preguntó la voz quebrada de Walburga al cabo de unos segundos. - ¿Por qué eres tan diferente?. - Y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No lo sé. - Sirius susurró. - Lo lamento. - Y se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a dejar todo atrás.

- ¡No!. - Lo detuvo la voz de su madre. - No te vayas, tu debes quedarte aquí con tu familia, ¿Tanto nos odias?. - Y Sirius Black, el chico recio, también rompió en llanto.

- No se trata de ti, ni de él, se trata de la inerte familiaridad que he soportado durante dieciséis años y de la vacía realidad en la que me encuentro, a la que tu me has llevado de la mano y en la que me dejaste ahí hace tanto tiempo. Y yo lo sabía, lo sabía desde que mencionaste una independencia estúpida. - Ella intentó decir algo, protestar. - Pero no estoy solo, nunca lo he estado.

- ¡A ellos no les importas, ni siquiera al chico Potter, todos te abandonarán, acabarás pudriéndote solo!. - Sirius se pasó la manga por el rostro, limpiando las lágrimas.

- Adiós madre. - Y salió de ahí, lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¡¡Sirius, Sirius!!. - Escuchó pero no se detuvo, comenzó a correr y siguió corriendo y por primera vez desde que tenía recuerdos no pudo ver su vida, no supo que pasaría. Pero eso estaba bien, por que odiaba aquella vida que seguía viendo pasar frente a su ojos, solo rezaba por que la que le esperara fuera mejor, fuera valiosa.

_- Hasta el final._ - Fue lo que le dijo James al verlo parado en la puerta de la casa de los Potter, casi cayéndose, apenas respirando debidamente.

Regulus le había dicho durante el siguiente año en Hogwarts que su madre había borrado su nombre del árbol familiar. Lo cierto es que nunca lo creyó, siempre quiso creerlo, por supuesto, por que entonces así no habría abandonado a nadie.

Sirius y James no envejecerían juntos, tampoco sus hijos se harían mejores amigos, tal vez ni siquiera morirían sonriéndole a la muerte; pero sin duda alguna Sirius si había hecho las paces con con la vida y James, James siempre había estado bien con ella. Había sido valiosa, definitivamente la nueva vida con la que se encontró Sirius Black había sido valiosa.

* * *

**N/A:**

(1): Mi libro favorito es Deathly Hallows y mi capítulo favorito es "The Forest Again" y de tantas cosas que me hacen llorar de esa capítulo es el "Until the very end" que James le dice a Hary.

Reviews son el pan de cada día :D en teoría, ojala viviera de fanfiction.

Verso del inicio [at] Deadlands de Madder Mortem.

**10 de Noviembre del 2008**


End file.
